No Powers Necessary
by Flamin' Fire Ferret
Summary: Everyone in the world has a super power. Flying, super strength, and blowing things up. Everyone, that is, except 14 year old Evergreen. People are instantly against her, making her front page news, and her parents are disappointed. Evi and her friends must find a way to make the adults see that being different is not bad. It just makes you special.
1. Chapter 1

All around the world, everyone has a super power, whether you find out when you blow up your birthday cake when sneezing at your first birthday, or by the 8 page long survey you take in Power Development(PD) class. On the third week of eighth grade, everyone takes a four hour long eight page survey to help everyone recognize what their powers are.

That's why I'm sitting in PD class trying to stay awake and chewing on the end of my pencil.

1. What color is your hair? _Black_

2. What color are your eyes? _Gray_

3. Have you ever lifted something that's 5 pounds over your own weight? _no_

3. Have you ever flew or dream of flying? _no_

After four hours my hands were tired from writing no over and over again. Then they released us and I picked up my stuff, heading to the cafeteria. My butt had fallen asleep.

"Evi!" My friend Skylar (we just call her Sky) yelled so loud like I was going sit somewhere else if she didn't. Evi's my nickname, since Evergreen is just a mouthful to say and it's a horrible color. What were my parents thinking?

"I'm comming..." I yawn.

"Maybe your power is yawning." Jewels(her real name's Jewelianna) joked as I plopped down across from her and yawned again. Sky laughed beside me and bit into her squished PBJ sandwitch.

"Ha ha." I say with no enthusiasm and examined my food tray. The school food here seemed toxic, everything gooey and slimy. I jabbed the big blob of turkey and gravy over mashed potatoes with the spork and searched for something edible.

"But seriously, is there any signs of anything weird that has happend in the last two days?" Jewels asked.

"No." I say. "Everything I filled out on the survey was a no. I'm a failure." I finally stuck a piece of turkey in my mouth just to spit it out again. Ugh, it tasted like cardboard with too much salt.

"No you're not. You're probaly a Late. Anyways, the child of two parent both posessing exordinary power are almost always Lates. You'll probaly be stuck as a Under for like two weeks then develope your powers and moved to the Supers classes. I should know. My mom was like you." Sky told me.

POP!

Someone popped a bag of chips.

Sky flew five feet up into the air, hovered for a moment, then dropped down. Yeah, Sky can fly. Perfect name, right?

Sky's water bottle (uncapped) started to fall towards me, too fast for me to catch. Jewels pointed her finger at the water bottle and everything dropped ten degrees. The water bottle was covered in ice and I fell off my chair. Typical. At least I'm not doused in water. That would be even more embarrasing. People laughed and lunch went right back to normal.

Jewels control cold stuff. She can freeze things, make it snow, and make people get a cold if she wasn't careful (ahem me).

So that's practally a normal day at school for me. But only God knew how different my life would be in the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I didn't get back until now. I was working on my other story, The Choice (check it out) and I had a lot of homework. Now that there's this big snowstorm I have time to work on my other stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days after the survey, I was called into the nurse's office. They took some x-rays, checked my blood pressure and heart rate and all that stuff. That afternoon. They call me in to the nurse's office again. By that time everyone was staring at me.

It was the head nurse, Mrs. Tiddles, who told me the news.

"Evergreen. There's something wrong with your brain." Mrs. Tiddles said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're a bit different from everyone else."

"Spill it!" I growled impatiently.

"You will never have a power." She said sympathetically. "Something's wrong with your body. You will never develop a power, ever."

"Never?!" I was shocked. Was this a mistake? I hope it's a mistake. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not that I have heard of." Nurse Tiddles said, but I could tell she's keeping something from me. "You should keep this a secret. I don't think people would like it that you have no powers."

"Okay." She gave me a hall pass and sent me back to class.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked me.

"Are you sick?" Jewels asked.

"No. I'm fine." I lied, guilt pounding in my chest. "I'm just a late developer of my powers."

"Oh, okay." They turned their attention back to the teacher, but I couldn't consentrate. Even if I say I'm a late developer, they'd find out sooner or later. What would they do then? No, I can't tell them. They'll hate me. Think that I'm weird and ditch me. It's best to just keep it secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years Later**

I'm not a big fan of football games, so you could imagine the boredom I was feeling when Dad took our family to another one of Stupid VS Dumb games. Sky and Jewels came along with their families because our dads share the same interests. They were being weird and standing up and cheering every time someone got a home run or whatever it was called. Touchdown?

My friends and I escaped to the top railing and were talking about random stuff. Well, Jewels and Sky were talking while I mainly listened.

"Do you know that Dillan finally got his powers a few months ago?" Sky asked.

"No." Jewels leaned in. "What is it?"

"Teleportation."

"Wow, that is so rare."

"Yeah, it totaly makes up for the wait."

"And he's pretty cute."

"Every single one of the popular clique are on top of him."

"Have you seen the new boy?"

"Yeah, he's in my seventh period class. Not the cutest but he's pretty smart."

"Do you know his power? Everyone's trying to find out all about him."

"No, he doesn't talk much."

"Wait, are you talking about Dezert Megera?" I asked.

"You know his name?" Jewels's mouth was hanging right open.

"We're science partners and have like seven classes together. What?" Then they started pelting me with questions.

"What power does he have?"

"How old is he?"

"What's his favorite color?"

"What kind of grade does he have?"

"Does he do sports?"

"What's his personality?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I exclaimed. Jeez. Meet my over-obsesive friends. They gave me the you-know-I-don't-believe-you look. Okay fine. I'm the type of person who is also sometimes overly curious in a quiet manner. When I meet someone new or step into a new room I always check him/her/it out. So I spilled the beans.

Dezert has long calloused fingers with a point on the meaty part of the fingers, indicating that he plays a string insturament and either types a lot or playes the piano. His brown hair is medium long and hangs at his ear. The neat ends indicates that he has recently gotten a haircut. He has well developed handwriting and straight A's, as I've took a peek at during first period homeroom. His favorite color is either blue or red because almost all his supplies and olders are red or blue. He has a younger sister in seventh grade because we also ride the same bus and his family just recently moved into a house down the street from mine. He doesn't talk much though, so I'm not too sure of his personality. He's pretty organized though.

"Wow, Sherlock." Sky sighed. "I wish I could notice things like you do. Maybe that's your power or something."

"Speaking of which," Jewels said. "You said you were a late bloomer but no one's as late as you. What's up girl? What are you keeping from us?" As she said that her fingers twirled at a mini snowstorm forming by her shoulder like a pet.

"You really wanna know?" I asked, sick of keeping such a big secret.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I'm never going to have a power." I announced. I half expected them to flip out or ditch me and never talk to me again. But I'm not always right.

"That's it?" Sky asked.

"That's the big secret?" Jewels raised her eyebrows and mocked a yawn. "What a rip off."

"So you guys don't hate me?"

"What? No! But you better not tell anyone else or the press will be on top of you." Sky warned.

"Why?" I asked. "Everyone keeps telling me that but no one will explain it to me!"

"Has no one read Unders?" Sky exclaimed. I shrugged. She sighed. This kid long ago named Steven Kraw had the same problem as you. Long story short, he was burned at the stake."

I winced and shivered because the temperature seemed to drop thirty degrees. Jewels had her eyes wide open.

"Jewels!" I nudged her. She blinked and the temperature returned to normal.

"Sorry."

The crowd behind us went wild as they scored another touchdown and the game ended.


End file.
